The Koorime
by Shoujo Bat
Summary: A parody of E. A. Poe's The Raven, Botan has a late night visitor, want to know who? Then read it, please, and review. A one-shot I thought of for class.
1. The Koorime

The Koorime

This is a parody of E. A. Poe's The Raven, so I don't own any of this, I just made it into a YYH version. By The Way, I don't own YYH Or The Poem The Raven.

* * *

Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary,  
Over many a dying problem until my eyes were sore,  
While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,  
As of some one gently rapping hard white knuckles, at Koenma's office door.  
"Tis a wonderer," I muttered, "tapping at Koenma's office door-  
Only this, and nothing more." 

Ah, distinctly I remember it was in the bleak December,  
And I worked by myself, all alone as Koenma gave a snore.  
Eagerly I wished the morrow;- vainly I had sought to borrow  
Understanding from death's sorrow- though it'd never worked before.  
Comfort from the problems that I'd forget on many, at best, before-  
Turn the page and do some more...

As the prayer's text pages crinkled and the lights above me twinkled,  
And the flames of fireplace shone its light upon the office floor,  
I sensed the aura of angry youki, coming from somewhere close to me,  
And I wondered, "Should I flee, or would that only rage it more?"  
Then I thought, "I'll just ignore it, and I'll try to work some more-  
I thought this, and nothing more.

Presently my soul grew stronger; hesitating then no longer,  
"Sir or madam youkai," I called to the tree close to the office door,  
"The fact is I am not napping, and I hear your hard knuckles rapping,  
And I hear your white hands tapping. All that I am asking for  
Is for you to let me work some, or your demise I'll wish for!  
This I ask, and nothing more."

Deep into the darkness peering, long I lay there wondering, fearing,  
Doubting, dreaming dreams no modern ferry girl dared to dream before;  
But the silence was unbroken, and the stillness gave no token,  
And the only words there spoken were, "Sweet Snow! I want some more!  
Since you're already awake, onna, get off your ass- make me more!"  
This I heard, and nothing more.

"Bastard!" I then grumbled, though I did laugh as he tumbled, (1)  
Crashing through tree branches, calling me names I did not care for.  
"Bastard!" I repeated. Oh! That koorime's so conceited!  
Like I'd cook for him when greeted by such names as onna and whore.  
He disturbed my work, scared me half to death, and called me whore!  
I yelled at him a few times more.

In my comfy room I turned then, planning on working again,  
Since the source of interruptions was compressed into the floor.  
"Oi!" he shouted; I ignored him, yelling at him again on a whim,  
Smirking as he raised twitching limb oh! This work is such a bore!  
What cruel fate, that I should have to do prayers it's such a bore!  
Shook my head and worked some more.

Koorime said, "You are one mean bitch!" and my left eye began to twitch,  
I rolled over then and watched him raise himself up from dirt floor.  
"If you are hungry, find some fruit, and leave me alone, you big brute!"  
I said, although I thought: "How cute! Watch his ears twitch back and fore!  
How can I resist him when his pointy ears twitch back and fore?" (2)  
So I watched his ears some more.

This is where my tale gets tragic. Watching his ears twitch, like magic,  
Seemed to hypnotize me like I'd never been entranced before.  
Then, you see, I became reckless- pulled him to me by his bandana.(3)  
Yes, the same old bandana used to block his Jagan eye.  
With my pull the knot broke, scatt'ring cloth across Koenma's floor.  
Smirked the koorime, "Nevermore."

Yes, the koorime, sitting lonely by my comfy bed, spoke only  
That one word, as if his soul in that one word he did outpour.  
Nothing further then he uttered, and my heart inside me fluttered,  
Till I scarcely more then muttered, "Other things have broke before-  
On the morrow we'll see Kurama; things will be like before.  
Smirked the koorime, "Nevermore."

Startled by his smirk unbroken, and reply so aptly spoken,  
I began collecting cloth in bits and torn thread from the floor.  
"This is not such a disaster," muttered I, "I'm my own master.  
I guess we'll just travel faster, as the artifacts we quest for.  
I will have less time to work, so a vacay I will try for."  
Smirked the koorime, "Nevermore."

With the fragments all collected in my hands, I then reflected,  
What a future without a subduing cloth might have in store.  
His ears gave the funniest twitch, as if suffering from an itch;  
Though his smirk had yet to off-switch, his ears I could not ignore.  
I reached up to pull the twitchy, pointy ears I can't ignore  
And pondered his, "Nevermore."

Thus I sat engaged in guessing, but no syllable expressing  
To the fire koorime, whose ruby eyes burned into my core;  
This and more I sat divining, his head on my lap reclining  
And he gave the cutest pouting as I pulled his ears some more.  
Surely he did not mean that he'd keep me here forevermore  
When he smirked his "Nevermore."

As time passed the night grew colder, and the koorime, he grew bolder;  
Cuddling up with me in my comfy bed on my new chamber floor.  
When I yawned, my hair he nuzzled. By his actions I was puzzled,  
But my questioning he muzzled, kissing me as ne'er before.  
And under the moon he taught me things I'd never known before.  
I forgot his, "Nevermore."

I woke up to quite a surprise, watching the horizon fall, rise,  
Fall again, in rhythm with the koorime's leaps; the wind did roar  
Within my ears, his speed so fast! I wondered how long it could last,  
But smiled as the portal we passed- between the worlds just that door.  
I could grab my kimono, slip past the koorime, and through that door,  
Never mind his, "Nevermore."

Not too long after we'd landed I sneaked off just like I had planned,  
Dreaming dreams of all the work I'd have the chance to prepare for.  
Soon the koorime, growling, caught me, though I thought some odd spark of glee  
In his ruby eyes I could see; still twas mercy I cried for!  
"My friends will surely miss me; and I've work to prepare for!"  
Smirked the koorime, "Nevermore."

Then he took off, fast as lightening, the gleam in his eyes quite frightening,  
And he seemed to me just then the evil beast of temple lore.  
I raced after, chilled to the bone, but I arrived there quite alone,  
Not a single blessed portal-swirl lay where it had lain before.  
Then his arms he wrapped around me, said, "Things can't be as before.  
You will leave me Nevermore."

The koorime is always with me, following me, won't release me,  
Though my work have all been worthless, my sweet snow gone, my work clothes tore.  
Searching for demons by daylight, riding on his back through each night,  
Collecting more things with each fight; yet his ears I still adore.  
And it is a blessing that this koorime's ears I still adore-  
I'll be his forevermore.

* * *

(1) Okay, well Hiei didn't think Botan would have the guts to cuss at him, so that's why he fell. And everytime it caught him off guard. 

(2)Kind of like when Jin twitches his ears when he's happy, I made Hiei twitch his ears when he's mad.

(3)I'm so sorry, but nothing that matched the word reckless and rhymed with Bandana. Again, I'm sorry.

Okay, well Botan's new chamber room is a house in Human World. The friends she was talking about was the other ferry girls, because Hiei followed her when she went to her chamber, 'I.e.- He grew bolder' Hiei destroyed the portal back to Rekai.

If you have anymore questions just e-mail me.


	2. Thank you

Rahenne

Yeah, I would have gotten a D, because my teacher was like 'I said two REAL shows/movies/or stories.' So I had to explain YYH and it took up the whole period. But it sucked because the whole classed listened to me.

Animeluv09

Thanks, a lot.

Kato Shingetsu

I'm glad you liked it

Hiei's Ice Maiden

I really had fun writing it

sadandlonely

Thanks, it took a while to think of it, but I really got the ideal from Simpsons Three House of Horror 1.

Ashauni21

Thanks for the compliment. I thought the ear thing was cute too!


End file.
